


Heartbeat in Time

by Maskofsecrets



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskofsecrets/pseuds/Maskofsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a test fic that my friend is telling me to write....it probably won't go so well so I apologize for that....I wouldn't do this but she is next to me and yelling...being annoying as hell haha</p>
<p>Anywhoo AU where Nick already knows he's a grimm and has a son from his early 20's with a guy who then disappeared on Nick and left him alone unknown that Nick is pregnant with his kid. They meet many years later again but does that person even remember Nick?</p>
<p>so lets see how this goes! be nice! or you can be mean I don't care ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not perfect at writing....blehhh...

**Heartbeat in Time**

 

 

Time...what a fickle thing it really is. It creeps up on you like a friend who is ready to scare you the minute we look away. I sit here thinking of how time just sped up when not so long ago it seemed to flow so slowly.

The first time I entered college at  nineteen I knew it was going to be a fun and hard time. A new life was beginning and I was looking forward to it! I was excited like a five year old getting ice cream for being so good all day! Hah. New experiences to be had and exciting college life lay ahead of me. Then I met someone there. He was the most amazing guy I had ever known. That part in time was so passionate and magical. I've never felt anything like that before. My heart squeezed real hard. Dammit!

 

As soon as I began thinking about him again a white sheet suddenly fell on top of me. I blinked for a sec, "Wha-" followed by laughter.

"Oh father!" said a merry voice, "daydreaming again? Now how are we suppose to set up our house if you're off in la la land?"

Sigh…"Well I'm tired alright?" then the sheet was lifted in the front and I met a pair of gold eyes that shined like the sun and a smile that always makes my heart skip a beat. "Well you're playful as ever." I was met with more laughter.

"Well I am the youngest out of both of us! Well that's not really true.Though  I guess it is time for us to take a break. I'll go make us some tea. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great. I'll be in the living room them alright?"

"Ok!" He scampered off towards the kitchen and I could hear the faucet running. I looked down at my hands and was lost again in thoughts, memories that have left heavy scars in my life. Though I don't regret most of it, I still wished that things were different.  I frowned thinking that was wrong. I shouldn't think like this. Mainly because if things were different back then I wouldn't have my son like I do now. He is my everything. My world and true happiness.  He gives me strength everyday and his love sustains me. Giving me piece of mind and unconditional support. I am blessed to have him in my life. Hands touched my face and lifted it up. I saw worry in my sons face.

"Are you alright dad? You've been distant lately and I'm worried."

I didn't answer him.

"I love you with every fiber of my being dad. I know what ails you, so please stop thinking like that. It's not good to dwell on the past." I was still silent. "We have a great future ahead of us now don't we? We moved to a better location right? We're safe here for the time being. Oregon is a great place to stay."

I finally smiled and agreed. He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead as he always does and hugged me tightly.

"Tea is almost ready!"

 I simply nodded and he went back to the kitchen again. He came back with the tea and my favorite cake he baked for me. A chocolate caramel upside down cake. This kid knows so much about me and yet even though I have known him all my life I still don't know who he is if that makes any sense. You see he is very special. He has many powers that are beyond believable. He can use them to manipulate time and uses his mind to control many things to the point that it scares me.  His power seems unlimited, yet it's these same powers that have kept us safe all these years on the run. I found out that surprisingly I too carry the same powers as my son.

"Dad, are you really not feeling well?"

"No son I'm fine," He gave me a look, "Really I am! Just tired is all."

"Maybe you should take a nap. It'll help and I'll finish up in here."

"Alright son, sounds good. Ah this tea is delicious! Where did you get this?" I looked at him while I was talking.

"It's a blend that I made with plants and some of the tea's we already carry. I was hoping you would like it. I was unsure of the taste." He laughed again and smiled at me.

"Well I think it tastes great! It's sweet yet soothing and I smell the peppermint. You really have a knack for this. Maybe there is tea place you could work at here?"

"That's a great idea dad! I should look for one around here. Portland really is beautiful! We should go out and see the town, meet new people."

"Of course we'll go tomorrow into town and buy some groceries and whatnot." I smiled at him and ate my cake. Delicious! As always. He can bake and cook dinner and pretty much anything else. Though I'm not all that surprised. He is a fast learner.

"Alright! I 'll go finish setting up the bed so you can rest and I'll join you later?"

"Yeah sounds good." I gave a weary sigh and watched as he bounded up the stairs. I looked back down at my teacup and thought just how crazy life can be. Life on the run has been hard for both of us. You see during my college years I found out that I'm what you call a Grimm. No not a Grimm that tells stories, but a Grimm whose a hunter. My generation has hunted down and killed creatures that are called wesen, hexenbeist and so on. For centuries battles have been fought, continuing into our modern day society. Old habits and blood die hard it seems. Blood that covers the world and lies beneath our feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into the past....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok round two!

**Run!**

 

Hurry! I have to hurry! Breathing and panting hard, so exhausted but I have to run! I've got my son in my arms. I have to push on, keep running! So tired, I can't breathe anymore! Help…someone please help-me…

I hear a faint voice calling to me. It sounded so far away and fuzzy.

"Dad-dad wake up!" the voice begged. I couldn't say anything, my throat was closed up, " father wake up!"

I shot up fast in bed. Panting hard and looking around like a scared animal. My eyes were searching everywhere looking for a threat. They finally landed on my son. I was breathing so hard. "Wha-what? " I could barely form words, my son looked at me with a worried expression. His eyes were watery, "Ah I-I'm sorry it was just another nightmare" I tried getting my breath under control and slowly but I couldn't get my breathing under control. Heart was beating hard and fast. Sounded like thunder in my ears. I was sweating everywhere. I felt cold. So cold that I was shivering hard.

" I know dad, I could feel your fear form downstairs. Come here," I moved forward into his embrace and hugged him tightly," It's ok dad, it's all going to be ok. Shhhh relax." He began to rub my back up and down in a soothing motion and I could feel him using his powers to warm me up and help even out my breathing. It worked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-"

"it's ok dad, really it is. I understand. It's going to be ok were safe for now."

We just sat in silence holding on to each other.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah a lot better. Thanks son."  I was fully relaxed and held on to my son. My head was resting on his shoulder.  He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly. We both still suffer from nightmares. Though at some point they stopped and I thought it would get easier to sleep at night. How wrong I was. I mean how can you get rid of the horrible stuff when somewhere out there they're still looking for us. Hunting us down. Dammit! Please god don't let them find us here. Please give us rest and peace of mind. I think that even if we do find true happiness they'll always be there no matter what.  Were stronger now than we were back then. Were stronger…

"Yeah stronger, though you're going to say I still feel weak. Heh I do too dad."

"Ugh. It's creepy when you read my mind. Though that just means you really are my son," I gave him a lopsided smile.

"Haha! You say that like it's a bad thing." He grinned wide and scrunched up his face. I laughed. "Well it's late and I made one of your favorite dinners!" He said in a sing song voice.

"AH ribs?!" He nodded, "Really?!" I felt giddy. Ugh. "Man you know me so well. You'll make a good wife someday!" He laughed, "You're gonna make me fat." 

"Ahah...yeah, though hold on their dad! I may be of age, but we both know the truth." He got up and said, "you should take a shower and freshen up. Then join me downstairs alright?"

"Ok I'll be down soon." He left the bedroom and I could hear his footsteps descend the stairs. "You're of age huh? Even though you're still a child." I groaned and placed my chin on my fingers and thought…thought back to all those years. You see while we were, still are, on the run my son changed. He grew up too fast. Over the years he changed from a newborn to a teenager, then a teenager to an adult. I still can't wrap my head around that. When I think back on it harder, I realized that he began using his powers when he was still just a newborn baby. Just like that dream I was running with him in my arms…He was just a newborn and it was cold and the rain pounded down on us hard. I was doing my best to shield my son from the rain and tucked him inside my jacket. We were being chased by a group of Wesens. Somehow I managed to lose them and gain ahead of the chase, but briefly. We were by the docks and I ran into an abandoned warehouse. I ducked down in a corner between two steel containers. He was crying so much and his cries echoed along the walls. I begged him to stop.

"Please stay quiet. Shhh," But he kept on crying. I was desperate. My chest aching and I was so tired. I was out of breath." Please stop or they'll find us! Baby shhh…please!" I began to cry.

I could hear harsh footsteps on the wet ground and hear the water sloshing around.

"Where are you Grimm!? We only want to talk!" He laughed manically. "Come out, come out where ever you are!"

Oh god there so close. Please baby stop crying. Help me somebody please? Help me. I was sobbing quietly into my sons head. I tried to keep my eyes clear wiping away at the tears so I could trying finding another way out. There wasn't one and I was cornered. Trapped like an animal with nowhere to go. Suddenly my son stopped crying and began to coo. I looked down at him and he managed to get his arms out of his blanket and began waving them around. I felt wind sweep past my face and we were enveloped in a bubble. It was warm and I felt safe. Suddenly the Wesen were right in front of me. I clutched my son close as they stared straight into my eyes. I began shaking again and I was going to plead with them to leave us alone. However they yelled out in frustration. Another guy came up quickly.

"Where are they? What are you two doing standing here in this corner? There's nobody here! Get your asses out and search the perimeter! They have to be here somewhere! No way they could have escaped us!" The man growled out.

They left the corner and I looked down at my son. He was smiling and cooed some more. "You saved us," I said in a whisper and kissed his head."Thank you baby. Thank you. We're going to be ok! We're going to be ok." I cried and thought of my lover. Why aren't you here? Where are you? I need you so much! Where are you? I felt my son moving again and I looked down at him. "What it is?" I suddenly had to shield my eyes as a bright white like shone out and in flash it was over. I looked up and gasped. I spun around trying to figure out our new surroundings. I saw that we were back in town and by my car which still has all of our stuff in it. Quickly without giving much thought I pulled out the car keys from my pants and loaded us in. After making sure my son was tucked in safely I turned on the car and we took off out of town. I sighed in relief. "We're gonna be ok." I looked back at my sleeping son and smiled. We drove away safely into the night.


	3. In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and his son plan out what they want to do in Portland while the Captain feels off.
> 
> ****Edited this chapter for mistakes!*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! It's been a long while! So sorry for not being active. I have just been insane busy. Anywhoo i'm going to go back and rewrite chapters 1 and 2 bc they need to be edited. Hopefully I'l get to do this soon! Enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are mine! sorry about that.

In my head

"So, what are we going to do here?" Nick's son asked.

"Huh?"

"What are we going to be doing while we are living here?" His son repeated.

"Oh, well I've already got a job lined up being a policeman. I just have to meet the Captain and it should be smooth sailing from there." Nick dug into his ribs savoring each bite. Yet another great dish made by his son. "Mmmm so good! I am so glad that one of us knows how to cook!" Nick laughed.

His son cocked his head to the side and smiled. They're still boxes unpacked and things that needed to be done around the house. Their house is a quaint little two-story home that sits on a large piece of property. The former owner sold it to them for a good deal. It sits by itself surrounded by trees and a large front and backyard. The house is about ten miles from town which is perfect for the two of them. It gave them the privacy they needed and no nosy neighbors.

"I'm glad you have a job lined up and I'm sure they'll take you just fine."

"Mm. So what are you going to do here?"

His son looked down and spun his fingers around on his lap and bit his lip, "I was thinking of finishing school maybe? Go to the community college here and hopefully finish my degree in English and Art." 

Nick looked at his son and frowned a bit, "You know, even if you continue with school we might have to move again…"

His son cut him off "BUT! You got to finish your police training! We kept moving, but you finished! So it's possible for me to finish school!" His son look flustered, "Please dad? Please let me do this? So I can at least have some sense of normalcy in our lives. It's not fair." Nick's son looked down as he pleaded, "Please?"

Nick looked away for a moment before taking in a breath wrestling with the idea of his son finishing his school work. They have moved so many times that Nicks lost count. His son tried to continue his school work, however every time they settled into a routine they had to pack up and move. Luckily for Nick everywhere they went he continued his police training. He's right, it's not fair. He thought. He looked up and smiled at his son, "Alright my love you can go to school." The look on his son's face was worth it. "You'll have to…" his son interrupted him again.

"I already am enrolled in the school and all my previous courses are transferrable! So I'm good!" He stated happily.

"I see. Haha!" Nick just laughed. "You are my son after all...pushy and stubborn."

"Yes I am!" He beamed at him. "Though this does bring up another problem." Nick looked up at him, "what should we tell people about who we are? Should we say were brothers or cousins again?"

Nick looked thoughtful for a moment. That's a really good question. Every time they moved to a new place they always had to change their story. Stating they were brothers because they looked so much like each other. Twins really. It was best to switch up there story because it made things easier for them. Especially with the Verrat chasing after them. After all no one would believe a twenty-five year old man would have a twenty-one year old son. His son just grew up all of a sudden in order to survive. That saddened Nick every time he thought about it. He wanted his son to have an amazing childhood. And that Nick would be a better father. He shook his head and then said, "Cousins. Because last time we told people we were brothers. And that was awkward. "  
His son just laughed and agreed with him. That night as Nick and his son lay in Nicks bed awake talking, they'd set up his sons bed tomorrow, they began making plans about the next day. 

Meanwhile across town, a certain captain stood at his window looking at the city and night sky. He was frowning. Something felt off to him. It was as if someone was calling out to him. He pressed his hand against the window and leaned his forehead against the glass and used his powers to search out whoever was calling him. But alas to no avail. He sighed and turned around. It felt like someone had just come home to him. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered slightly. Who are you he thought. Who are you? His thoughts took him back to his college days and meeting that special someone who changed his life, but that was all he could conjure up. He couldn’t remember the name or that persons face.

"Maybe it's all in my head," he muttered. "Anyway I must get ready for tomorrow's meeting with the new recruit." Sean sat himself down and looked over the folder. "Nick Burkhardt. Hmm interesting fellow." Handsome too Sean's mind thought and he shook his head to get rid of that idea. No point pining at a man whose most likely straight anyways. Though something looks oddly familiar about him. Sean cocked his head to the side and then shrugged. Nope, never met this man before. Tomorrow should be interesting.  
\---------  
As Nick pulled his son into his arms and rested his head on top of his sons head he felt a pull on his heart. Someone was calling out to him and he couldn't figure out why. The only person he wanted his is his lover from college. But he was no longer around him and he tightened his hold on his son. He didn't need that man anymore. He had his son. That's what he always told himself anyway. Hell he knew he was lying to himself. That warm smile, and the heat that man gave off made him feel safe and that he was home. Nick just shook his head and decided it was best to just forget. Just forget about him for good. He must get some rest tonight. Tomorrow is going to be interesting for sure.


	4. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has trouble in the morning and He meets Sean for the first time...well not really but you all know! ;) And the Zauberbiest within Sean knows very well who they are. hooray!
> 
> *Changed some stuff for this chapter about Sean hearing Nick's son's name!*

Long Time No See

 

"DAD! Oh my god hurry up or else you'll be late!"

"I know I'm sorry! You know I'm no good at wearing suits!" Nick yelled out from the bathroom.  _I can't believe I have to wear a suit_ , he thought.  I hate wearing them! UGH! He emerged from the bathroom shirt all buttoned wrong and his pants on backwards as well as his tie knotted incorrectly. His son busted out laughing!

"Oh my god! HAHAHAHA! What happened? Hehe. Did a bomb go off in there?"

"No I'm just frustrated and tired!" Nick grumbled.

"HAHAH oh dear father whatever am I going to do with you?" His son came up to him and helped him out of his pants and put them on right. He then began unbuttoning his shirt and undoing the tie.

"You know this is horrible." He said as he buttoned up Nick's shirt. "What on earth would this captain of yours think seeing you like this?" After he buttoned up the shirt he began doing Nick's tie. His son sighed, "Were so hope less. I can tie a tie, but you can't. I can cook and you can't. And I have to help you get ready because you suck at it."

"I do not suck! I am just tired. I know how to do these things!"

"No dad you suck! You suck so bad I'm surprised guys were willing let you suck them off!"

Nick just blinked with his mouth wide open. Did I just hear what I think I just heard he thought. "Wha-what-whaaaa? Why" Nick just stuttered, "What is wrong with you! Oh-wha-ugh! Shut up! Just shut up son."

His son busted out laughing. "so it's true?"

"NO IT IS NOT TRUE! SHUT UP!" He yelled, "dear lord what is going on right now? I do not want to be having this conversation with you! Just stop it right now." Nick growled out. "You have a dirty mind."

"Uhh duh! Whose fault do you think that is?"

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

"Are you kidding me? Every time you brought a guy home to fuck I could hear it! You moaning like a bitch in heat!" Nick's face went red as a tomato. He felt like puking.

"I can't believe the words that are coming out of your mouth."

"I can't believe cum came into your mouth when you suck!"

Nick felt like heaving and passing out.  I can't believe I'm having this conversation with him right now. Right before my meeting too! "Son just please stop. I'm gonna barf."

"HAHAH ok. Sorry and I'm sure you are very good at giving head." Nick hit is son on the head hard. "OW that hurt!"

"Good".  Nick said as he walked down the hallway and downstairs to where breakfast was already waiting. Still nice and warm. Pancakes with bacon and eggs. GRRR so gross my son is. He growled again as he ate his food. He was too upset to even enjoy the taste.

"Any way dad, I'm going to finish unpacking and all. It shouldn't take that long." He said as he walked around the island to eat his breakfast. "I was thinking of going of going out to explore the town and look for a good spice shop or something."

Nick didn't like that sound of that, "I don't want you going out anywhere love. We don't know who is out there just waiting for one of use to be alone and strike."

"Dad we've fought a lot and we can win any time. I think." Nick just gave him a look. "Ok, however you can't just keep me locked up. Besides you have work and I have school what's the point of saying that anyways?"

"I forgot you had school." Nick mumbled, "Fine you're right it's stupid to say it. Just be careful and a-"

"Always watch your surroundings." They said together.  "I get it I do!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm your father. I'm aloud to lock you up you know?"

"I understand. Wait no you can't." His son retorted.

Nick just  grinned at his son and put his plate in the sink. "Alright I'm off!" He kissed his son quickly on the forehead and walked out.

"Have a great day dad love you!"

"Love you too!"

As Nick got into his car and began driving to town he was unaware of a pair of eyes following him.  Those same eyes looked back at the house to see the young man emerge to pick up their mail and walk back inside. "I've found you at last. Finally I have found you." The man smiled and disappeared into smoke.

\--------------------------------------

The captain was at the station bright and early for his meeting with Nick. He gathered his papers and morning coffee as he headed to his office. He sat down his chair and went over the papers again concerning his new recruit. He looked at Nick's face again and couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this young man. "Those eyes, those eyes are so familiar to me. But why?" he asked out loud. He didn't even hear the knock on his door.

"Why what sir?"

Startled Sean looked up to see said man standing at his door waiting to come in. Wearing a fitted suit and a tie that matched his eye color blue. He looked absolutely delectable to him. "Uh nothing, please come in and have a seat." Sean stood up and went to shake his hand. As soon as their hands me a jolt ran all the way up Sean's arm and shook him to his core. He trembled slightly, but managed to stay calm and let nothing show on his face. Nick however felt nothing and smiled and sat down. It took a quick moment, But Sean sat down and smiled at the man. _What was that just now?_ He thought. He cleared his throat, "Nick nice to meet you. I am Captain Sean Renard of the Portland Police force. It's nice to have you on our team."Nick smiled at the man and Sean's heart fluttered. He had butterflies in his stomach. _Come on Sean concentrate._ This man is indeed handsome and so his type.

"Thank you it is a pleasure to be here as well. I'm really looking forward to working here. " Nick's voice was smooth and gentle making Sean shudder a bit at his voice.

"What brings you out here to our neck of the woods so to speak?" They both chuckled at that.

"Well helping people has always been a huge priority for me. I love being able to help solve crimes and bring justice to those wronged. You could say I've dealt with a lot of hardships and I value lives. It’s always been in my nature to help save people.  Keep the peace and always protect and serve."

"Well said Nick." Sean sighed happily, "Well I've looked over record and see nothing wrong with it. However I am curious to know  why you have moved around a lot." Sean asked, " I see that you've gotten your police training from different states and counties. Care to enlighten me on that?"

Nick just simply told him about trouble at home and just moving around a lot. He was lucky to have the police captains take him in and continue his training because they saw something in him that reminded them of themselves.

"Well I think I've heard all I've wanted and see nothing wrong here. He stood and so did Nick, "Congratulations Detective Burkhardt welcome to the team." Sean smiled widely at him and that made Nick's heart flutter.

"Thank you!" He said earnestly," Thank you so much!" They shook hands again and Sean felt that shock. He led Nick to his desk and told him what to expect from working under him. Sean smiled at this though Nick didn't get the double meaning behind it.  He introduces his team members and Hank and Wu. They greeted Nick with enthusiasm and were glad to have him on the team. Sean excused himself then wanting to put as much distance between them as he could due to being sexually uncomfortable. He unfortunately didn't get far and was stopped by someone to go over a case involving boys being abducted and then murdered.  He was just about to say something when suddenly he heard a name being called out.

"Pierre?"

Sean stood frozen on the spot. That name felt like an echo in his ears. Sean could hear his heart thundering in his chest. It was as if all of time had stopped. He couldn't breathe. NO ONE, and he meant NO ONE called him by that name anymore. A name from his past that he had kept hidden from the world. A name he thought he would never hear again. Hell there was no one named Pierre even in this town! The way that voice called out the name brought back a memory and warm smile. Eyes that were,-UGH he couldn’t remember! He turned slowly to look at the person who called out the name and was surprised to see his new detective speaking to another young man who smiled the same way Nick did. They looked almost exactly alike. He watched the two converse.

"What are you doing here? Thought you'd be out and about."

"I am and I realized I forgot to pack you a lunch and so I brought it over! It's your favorite!" The boy laughed.

Sean began walking towards the two and waved off the younger cadet and spoke, "Nick," The two men turned to look at him," Who is this young man?"

"Hi there! My name is Pierre Burkhardt! Nick here is my cousin!" The boy smiled brightly at him. "We live together."

"Ah yes he's my cousin. We just recently moved here together as you know."

"Yes I am aware. He turned to look at the new younger man and lifted his hand to shake his, " My name is Captain Sean Renard. I am your cousins boss."

"Nice to meet you Captain!" They both shook hands and this time they both felt the shock. It went like a an electrical current through them. The Zauberbiest in Sean awoke and said in Sean's head _finally after all this time we meet_. After all isn't that what a father meeting his son for the first time would say? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So David's eyes are blue green...like hazel color...so gorgeous! I want his babies and Sasha's babies XD SO i changed the eyes from green to blue bc I don't know..anywhoo hope you're enjoying this so far! thanks a lot you guys! it means a lot to me! <3
> 
> You know when your really close to someone and you say stuff that would normally be gross if you said it to someone whose just a friend and not a best friend? Yeah that conversation is based off of an actual father son relationship...creepy they're so close haha and hilarious!


	5. It Can't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick see's and thinks he's his lover

**It Can’t Be**

Nick walked in to the precinct quickly because he was a few minutes late. He reached the Captain's office looking inside. He held his breath. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be! Nick thought. Sitting there in the Captain's chair was the love of his life who left him long ago. At least that's what Nick thought. The Captain's face was just too similar. The sharp nose, soft pink lips, green eyes. That beautiful structured face. Nick's heart began beat wildly in his chest. Calm down! Dammit calm down! It's not him. It just couldn't be him he thought sadly. After all this time why would it be him? It just couldn't be. Nick steeled himself and heard his new boss say something.

"Why what sir?"

The minute the huge man looked at him Nick's heart almost stopped. He looks so much like him.  That smile…Nick shook his head and greeted the man shaking his hand as he sat down. His heart would not stop beating hard in his chest. After the interview was over his boss led him to his desk and introduced him to his team mates. As he sat down at his desk he kept looking at his Captain. With a heavy heart Nick looked away and remembered his love who changed his whole life. Why? Why after all this time would his boss remind him of his lover. It's just a coincidence. It's not him he repeated to himself.  His heart squeezed in his chest. Come on Nick pull yourself together! You're at work now's not the time to think of sad things. Be happy! Happy. Nick thought.  A hand landed on his shoulder  and squeezed tightly. He nearly jumped. He looked up and saw his son smiling sadly at him. He always knew what his father was feeling and thinking of. He smiled up at him.

"Pierre? What are you doing here? Thought you'd be out and about"

"I am and realized I forgot to pack you a lunch and so I brought it over! It’s your favorite!" He laughed

"Nick" They were interrupted by Nick's new boss. His son introduced himself as his cousin just as they talked about. They shook hands and Nick saw something cross his son's face though it was quick. They parted and his son smiled at his boss.  Sean left then excusing himself and went back to his office.

"Well that was strange" Pierre said, "I felt a huge shock when my hand touched his." He frowned.

"Huh. I didn't feel anything when I shook his hand." Nick mused.

"He must be someone pretty powerful. Our magic must have been too much I suppose." Pierre leaned in and whispered, "We should be careful of him dad. Who knows what he can do."

"Alright will do."  He smiled up at him.

"He's handsome isn't he?" His son grinned at him, "So your type! You should get together with him! Oh my god office romance yaoi!" He said all giddy and far too happy with the notion. Nick became uncomfortable.

"Uh-no. That's a bad idea and I just got this job! I don't need anything screwing this up!" Nick ground his teeth together. "Stop talking and go away."

"Aww someone's butt hurt. Though with him I'm sure your butt will really hurt! In a good way of course." His son winked at him. Nick just shook his head. Screw my life he thought. Leave it to his son to become perverted. Why? Nick didn't know where he went wrong. Their conversation from earlier today told him his answer.

"Ok thanks for lunch bye now! Shoo go away!" He began pushing at his son to leave.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving hahaha!" He kissed his dad on the head and walked towards the door. Sean watched with interest at the two men interacting behind the blinds in his office. What is it about these two that made Sean feel so alive?

_Hey you._ He said to his Zauberbeist. _What did you say earlier? I didn't quite catch that._ He got no response. _Are you ignoring me?_ Silence. _No._ was all the reply he got from him. _Then speak up! What did you say?_ Then silence again. He huffed out in annoyance. What did he say? Sean shook his head. I'll have to look into these two. Something is off about them. Sean was sure.  He turned around and sat down at his desk. He pulled out his bottom right drawer and took out a cell phone.

"Oui c'est moi. j'ai besoin de ton aide." He spoke a bit longer and waited for his reply. He thanked the person and hung up. Nick and Pierre Burkhardt. I'll find out who and what you two are. That boy must be very powerful. Something about them seemed familiar to him. Especially Nick. But why?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO the Zauberbeist in Sean does know that Pierre is his son and basically I want the Grimm and him to be separate from Nick and Sean but it's still a part of who they are. They are one being but they have their own state of consciousness....Their true mates and the Grimm is just sleeping inside of Nick even though he's come into his powers. If that makes any sense. Basically they help them in their time of need. Hope you're enjoying this so far! Thanks for sticking with me on this so called test fic! <3


	6. What a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Nick in action and Sean getting more curious about his new detective and his so called cousin

**What a Day**

 

 

Nick's day was long and hard. First day on the job and he already was called out onto the field. Hank and Wu briefed Nick on what was going. A drug dealer was holed up in a house and he was keeping the occupants hostage. It was dangerous because the man was wielding a gun and threatened to kill the occupants if the police didn't leave. Nick knew how to play this one out and spoke the other officers and told them the plan. Hank, Wu, and Nick would approach the house from behind and see if they could get through the back door while the policeman in the front would distract the gunman.The three of them approached the house from behind and looked inside the windows to assess the situation. They could see the family tied up and the gunman looking through the front window waving his gun around. Quietly Wu pulled out a pick lock kit and began to unlock the back door and got it opened.  The three of them slipped inside. Nick knew he had to be careful as how to use his powers without being discovered by his teammates. As they slipped inside Nick hid behind the couch in the living room while Hank and Wu hid behind chairs. They motioned for the family to remain still and focus on  the gunman.  Wu looked at Nick and Hank and nodded to them, picked up a book and threw it at the man hitting him on his head. The gunman stumbled and that's when all three of them shot out of there hiding places holding out their guns.

"HANDS UP! NOW ! You are surrounded! " Shouted Wu.

 The man spun around woging and snarled aiming the gun at Wu and fired. Nick moved towards Wu letting his right hand leave his gun and he waved his hand slowing down time. Nick moved in front of Wu and then time sped up and shot Nick in the chest. He stumbled back into Wu as he caught him shouting as Nick fired his gun at the crazed man and he dropped to the floor coughing up blood. The officers in the front of the house busted down the front door and quickly handcuffed the man calling an ambulance.  Nick was gasping in pain, coughing up blood that was staining his hand and shirt. Though he knew the gun wound was nothing and it would heal within seconds he had to let it not heal and be carted off towards the ambulance.  Wu and  Hank freed the hostages and helped them outside asking them questions getting their statements. What they did not expect to see was the Captain standing there assessing the situation. He looked over at Nick and his anger flared. His detective was hurt. However it had to do with more than just that. The Zauberbiest within Sean roared that his mate was inured though it never dawned on Sean why he was so furious. He moved towards Nick and looked inside the ambulance. He shook with anger and swore to rip the man who did this to shreds and take his time in doing so.  Nick looked up at his Captain and grimaced a smile at him letting him know he was alright. The Captain nodded and Nick could see his eyes bleed into a beautiful gold. Gold just like his sons. He didn't dwell on it too much long for the doors closed and he was being taken away to the hospital.

Sean returned to the scene and took in the man that shot Nick. A wesen he noted as he woged with pain.  His anger flared again and he wanted to tear into the man right then and there. Though he of course held back and left on his heel to speak to Wu and Hank to understand how this came to unfold.

"It was strange sir," stated Hank, "It was as if time had slowed down and then sped up. It happened all once and we barely registered what was happening. One minute Nick was on the other side of the room and then in front of Wu in a flash." Wu agreed and was still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation.  Sean frowned at this. Time slowed down and then sped up? It confused him. Was Nick the one who slowed time down just enough to get in front of Wu saving him just in time? It didn't make any sense to him. The only other person he knew who could slow down time was himself. Who on earth is his new detective?

\------------

Across town Pierre stood looking at a spice shop window liking what he saw. He was about to enter when a sharp pain hit his chest. He gasped out loud and clutched at his chest. He removed his hand and saw blood stain his hand. Father was all he thought. He's hurt! I need to get to him! However he didn't know where the hospital was. He held his hand against his chest, took a deep breathe and said,"Take me to my father," a bright red line shot out of Pierre's chest and zigzaged through the streets towards the hospital. He took off as fast as he could following the red light. He could feel his father's pain. He ran even harder. The hospital came into view and he rushed in asking the front desk and not thinking at all asked for his father Nick Burkhardt, instead of saying his cousin. The Nurse directed him to the second floor room 132. He thanked her and flew up the stairs not bothering to take the elevator. He soon reached the second floor and the room and slowed down. Breathing heavily he took a moment to collect himself. He entered the room and saw his father lying up on the bed sipping water. He looked up at his son and smiled.

"Hi -" was all he got to say as Pierre threw himself onto Nick.

"You scared me half to death! What were you thinking getting hurt like that? I could feel your pain across town and then to see my hand and shirt stained with blood you scared me!" Pierre broke down crying.

"Shhh it's alright Pierre you know I'm not that easily defeated." Nick said looking at his son's shirt waving his hand making the blood disappear as well as his hand. He took Pierre into his arms and hugged him tightly." Everything is going to be alright." He said into his son's hair. Comforting him and whispering soft words.

They were so absorbed in the moment that they weren't aware they were being watched by a certain Captain who stood outside the room. He stood silently looking through the door listening to the conversation. Something is not right with those two he thought. Who are you two? He questioned in his mind.The mystery only thickens was his last thought as he turned to leave knowing that his detective was alright. Though the Captain was frustrated that he wasn't in the room comforting his detective. Holding him and kissing, tasting those lush pink lips. It was as if he almost lost someone he cared for deeply and it annoyed him all the more. He still couldn't wrap his head around why his detective meant so much to him already. Oh well he thought. He will find out who they are. It was only a matter of time anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! it's still going! I'm pretty sure I know now how I want the story to play out so that's good :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean has Nick and his son followed. And a Nice surprise at the end.

Report

 

 

"What do you mean you could not find any information on them?" Sean asked his informant.

"Sir-" the man said in his thick French accent, "There was no information to find on them. They just moved around a lot is all. Nothing odd or out of the ordinary for them."

"That doesn't make any sense. Something strange is going on with those two." Sean paused "I want you to follow them. Report back to me about any strange instances between them. I need to figure out who they are."

"Sir" the man replied back and left Sean's apartment.  Sean settled down with a glass of French whiskey and sighed. He'll get to the bottom soon enough.  He sat up straighter and looked over the his recent case of a string of murders of young boys who work as prostitutes ending up dead. Their bodies cut up into pieces. Sean felt sympathy run through his body. He always felt bad about those that are suffering in the world. He wished that he could help out the homeless youth who have no choice but to turn to this lifestyle. He stopped later on. The case getting to be too much. Some of the boys he knew and it broke his heart to have learned of their deaths.  He put away the files for the moment and looked over some papers that needed his signature on them. 

\-------------

It was later on in the day when Nick was finally able to leave the hospital. "Are you really ok dad?" Pierre asked Nick, "Like I mean really ok?"

"Yes son I'm fine" Nick sighed for the tenth time, "really I'm fine. Look see" he said pulling up his shirt and showing his chest, "no bullet wound or anything and here," he lowered his shirt and opened his hand, "the bullet. It's out and no internal injuries. I'm fine."

Pierre took his father's hand and squeezed it tightly. " I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered, "I need you dad…I need you so much." He sniffed.

"I know son and I don't know what I'd do without you as well." Nick looked around the hospital room and nodded his head looking at his son, "let's get out of here love. Hospitals always scare me." His son agreed and they gathered Nick's stuff and left the room. They headed out of the hospital unaware they were being followed by a tall blond man in a black fitted suit silently a few feet behind them listening to their conversation.

"So how was your day son?"

"It was alright. Oh I found a spice shop that I really like! Think I'll go there tomorrow."

"Good to hear that love." As they walked further down the street their senses tingled and they knew they were being followed.

"Let’s go dad" Pierre whispered. Nick nodded and they hurried their steps gaining a lead on their stalker they turned down an alleyway and disappeared in a cloud of smoke before the tall man could reach the alley. The man looked surprised and looked up and down the alley and knew they had disappeared by no normal  means. He jotted it down on his notepad and made a few more marks before turning and leaving the alley heading back to Sean's apartment. His majesty will be pleased with this information.  Or even more confused, whatever.

\-----

"That was close. Who was that even following us? You don't think they've found us do you?" Pierre asked scared.

"No it didn't look like the Verrat. This was someone else." Nick said seriously, "Whoever they were we better be on the lookout. We’ve been careless lately. No more ok son?" Pierre nodded his head slowly. It was late in the day and they ended up at their place.

"I'll make dinner now. How does roast beef stew with garlic bread sound?"

"Sounds good" Nick said smiling.

\-------

"So you are saying that they just vanished into thin air?" Sean said while swirling his brandy around in his hand.

"Yes your majesty. From what I could tell it they could not have gotten that far ahead of me without me seeing them end up on the other side of the alley. Plus they seemed to know that I was following them. Given how they sped up."

"Hmmm…you are slipping Ferdinand. Be more careful and more discreet." Sean said in a low tone.

"I will your majesty." Ferdinand lingered a bit more.

"Was there anything else?"

"You said that they are cousins correct?" Sean nodded, "The detective referred to his cousin as his son."

"Son?"

"Yes, his son."

"Thank you Ferdinand. You are excused." The man bowed down and left Sean's apartment. Interesting indeed thought Sean. The mystery only thickens. He downed his drink and went back to the kitchen to eat his dinner. He thought more on his new detective and his so called cousin. Son he corrected himself. Interesting. He went upstairs to shower. It was funny, the more he thought about Nick the more he wanted him. In his bed specifically writhing with pleasure. He groaned and grabbed his growing erection jerking off in smooth controlled strokes. He imagined how Nick would look with sweat covering his skin and Sean pounded into him hard then slow, then back to hard. Moaning his name over and over again until he could take it no more. Tears in Nick's eyes because he couldn’t cum since Sean tied his dick up. He pictures him flipping Nick up and on to his lap slapping his ass making Nick ride him. He undoes the knot and Nick screams his name cumming all over both of them and Sean releases himself inside of Nick. He groaned out loudly again moaning Nick's name as he came in the shower. The pleasure shook his body and stood under the warm spray until he could move again. He finished up and then headed to bed with a smile on his face. As he lied down he couldn't shake the feeling of having done this with Nick. To have his body under him and to hear him moan his name. Seemed all too familiar to him. But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is something I've got to work on XD Also Happy New Year everyone!


	8. A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean question each other

A Game

 

Nick showed up to work the next day with his arm in a sling. To help lessen pain on his right side where he got shot. Even though he really felt nothing and was completely healed he still had to act the part that it hurt and he'd have to be set on desk duty. The first thing to do was to see the Captain. He headed to his bosses office when he was stopped by Hank and Wu. They greeted him and asked him if he was doing alright. They were scared when he got shot and Nick reassured them he was fine. They wanted to ask more questions, but Nick excused himself and said he had to see the Captain. He reached the door and knocked once hearing a come in. Nick saw Sean sitting at his desk looking over paperwork with a frown on his face.

"Captain," Nick said, "Good to see you again." Sean looked up from his paper work and greeted Nick with regard .

"Detective, you're back." He stated raising his eyebrows, "What a surprise to see you back so early. I thought you would have had at least a week off before you came back."

"Yeah well the bullet didn't hit any major arteries or organs so just an arm in a sling to help lessen the pain aha…" Nick said nervously."Doctor said I'm clear for duty." He produced a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Sean. He took the note and looked it over and nodded his head.

"Alright, however you'll be on desk duty. I do not need you out on the field getting hurt again." Nick nodded his agreement smiling at the Captain and turned to leave. "Hold on now detective don't leave just yet." Nick stiffened a bit before he turned around looking at Sean."I still need your report on how things went down on the hostage situation."

"Ah-well  you see sir it all happened so fast even I have trouble remembering what happened" Nick said with apprehension.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! We entered in through the back door and hid behind some furniture in the living room. Sergeant Wu threw a book at the man and we all came out of our hiding spots" Nick said his voice more steady than before, "the man was enraged and fired his gun at Wu." Sean nodded then asked,

"Yes I am aware. What I want to know is how you ended up getting shot instead of Wu. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it especially since you were on the other side of the living room correct?"

Nick nodded, "I knew he was going to fire Wu since he was the one who threw the book so I was already on the move and ended up getting shot instead. It happened all so fast I hardly think anyone had time to comprehend what happened." Nick replied smoothly.  Just maybe a bit too smoothly.

"I see." Sean paused, "But how did you get there so fast?"

"I just have fast reflexes. All the police departments I've worked at have all commented on how fast I am. " Nick smiled at Sean. And Sean got caught up in that smile that he cleared his throat and said,

"I understand. Thank you detective. You may go if that is all."

"Thank you Captain." Nick turned to leave again until Sean called out, he knew he was taking a gamble here. To call Nick's cousin his son, but he needed to say it to see if he slipped up.

"How is your son doing? Given that you were shot?"

Nick paused only slightly and looked over his shoulder looking back to Sean," I don't have a son Captain. It's just me and my cousin." He replied in a slow and confused tone, "Why would you say son?"

"Oh right your cousin! I forgot that he was your cousin." Sean shook his head, "I must have been confused and thought you said son sorry." Sean replied calmly.

"Oh, alright," was all Nick said before leaving. A frown on his face that Sean could not see and he knew then that the man was lying. A thought occurred to him after he left the Captains office. He remembered being followed yesterday and saying son to Pierre when he asked him about his day. That man that followed them wasn't the Verrat. So the Captain asking him about his son, he knew then that the Captain was the one who sent him.  No way could he have misheard when he said that Pierre was his cousin. No way at all. He never seemed like the type of person to misinterpret anything. His eyes were always calculating and a cold exterior always present whenever he was around him.  So I need to be careful around you too huh? Nick thought in his head. Which brought him to another memory. He distinctly remembered the Sean's eyes bleeding in to gold while he was in the ambulance. Secrets. Yes he nodded to himself as he headed to his desk, two can play at this game.

\----------------------

A little later on in the day at the precinct Nick hardly spoke to his boss just typing away one handedly at his laptop inputting data about various cases and the recent string of murders. Taking a break to eat his lunch he got up and left the precinct to go down to this café he found down the street to grab a cup of coffee and a pastry to have with his sandwich.  He was surprised to see the Captain there as well. Sitting in the back corner next to the pastries he looked delicious. His expensive suit of all grey highlighted his eyes and sharp features. Nick felt himself grow a bit down there and he had to look away. The Captain however noticed him right away and nodded in his direction. Nick smiled at him and the Captains breath was caught. The way the light hit Nick and how his eyes lit up in the light. That warm smile he looked like some kind of angel standing there. He looked away from him as his heart ached and something inside him told him to claim the man as his own. His thoughts were interrupted when Nick came over to say hi.

"Captain! Fancy meeting you here!" Nick said in a rich warm tone. "What did you get?" He said nodding to Sean's table.

"Hello detective. Nothing just some tea and a pastry." Replied Sean softly.  Nick nodded and stood in front of the display and looked over the sweet treats. He decided then that it was the perfect time to put his plan into action as to tell Sean that he can be just as inquisitive as he is.

"Did you know that there are many different eye colors in our world Captain?" he said eyeing the pastries.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Eye colors," and he could see Sean giving him a confused look out of the corner of his eye, "Eye colors are unique just like people right? The ones I find interesting are the ones that have different colors mixed in." Sean made a unintelligent mutter. "Like my eyes Captain." Nick stood in front of Sean making him look at him. "My eyes have different colors in them don't you agree?" Sean stood there frozen and getting lost in Nick's eyes. He had to agree. Nick's eyes were a beautiful color. Blue with green flecks mixed in. Almost silver in color. Sean could get lost looking in those eyes forever. It seemed a memory was lifting to the surface of his mind of someone with similar eyes and a smile that made him weak in the knees.

"Captain are you all right?" Sean blinked and coughed looking away a slight flush to his cheeks and breathing in heavily then looking back at Nick.

"I'm fine detective. Now what were you  saying about eyes?"

"Right eyes, Yours are just as interesting to look at."

"Excuse me?"

"Your eyes are a remarkable color Captain. A warm brown with flecks of gold in them. Though one memory comes to mind."

"And that would be?"

"While I was in the ambulance it seemed to me that your eyes changed to a solid gold color. Beautiful I may say so. Gold though how strange right?" Sean stiffened a bit and nodded his head lightly. Nick looked at his Captain and inwardly smiled noticing the tightness on Sean's body. The Sean cleared his throat,

"Well I've been told that before. Must be the sun playing tricks on you detective. You must have been delirious. After all you were bleeding profusely were you not?"

"Right that could definitely have been it. But it was a beautiful color. Reminded me of someone I knew." Nick just turned his head to the side and regarded Sean for his reaction. He could already tell he was uncomfortable with the conversation. AHA! He had him. "Must make all the ladies go crazy right haha!" Sean looked up at him and smiled laughing a little bit.

"I suppose so. And what about you? Are you driving all the ladies crazy with your eyes?" Though he said the last part with a bit of bite to it.

"Ladies I'm sure, but guys definitely! All the men seem entranced by my eyes when I meet them in gay bars and all." Nick said nonchalantly. This surprised Sean and his eyes went wide.  Though it was news he wanted to hear.

"You're-that is to say you are gay?"

Nick smiled widely at him, "yes I am and proud of it! Don't worry Captain I'm not hitting on you or anything. Just making conversation is all." Sean just stared at Nick as if he'd grown a second head. This is his idea of a normal conversation? Though the part about the gold eyes unnerved him to say the least. What does his detective really want?

"How fascinating detective. Ah you're next" He said motioning to the line behind Nick.

"Oh thanks! Oh and one more thing. I think having people followed is weird and creepy" Sean's head snapped up to Nicks, "just been reading up on some reports to input into the database and stalkers are creepy. Especially those for hire." Nick said flatly then headed to the front and told them what he wanted. He got everything and paid for it all turning again to his Captain, smiled and told him see him later. Sean watched him go and he got the feeling that he was in deep trouble. He knew then that his detective found out about being followed and that he sent the man. Such sharp senses he has. Well detective Burkhardt, you just gave away a bit more of yourself to me. For how else did you know that you were being followed along with that son of yours? Sean sipped a bit more of his tea and he knew he had to have a talk with Ferdinand to be careful around those to. It was going to get harder from here on out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever started a conversation about random things and go on and on about it and people look at you weirdly? like your crazy and strange because your conversation makes no sense at all....yeah happens to me a lot :/


	9. Spice Shop and A Day Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre meets our favorite fuchsbau! and Sean has naughty thoughts ;)

 

A Spice Shop and A Daydream

 

Across town Pierre stood in front of the same spice shop he was at yesterday while his dad was in the hospital. He stood for a bit longer staring at the window and then going in. A bell chimed to alert the owner that someone had walked in. Pierre looked around the store noticing all the spices behind the counter and other trinkets around the shop. He stepped in front of a lantern that was antique in looks. He spun the it around and saw a flash inside of light inside. Huh, so he spun the antique again and saw the light. It twinkled and he could feel a presence  inside. Something that seemed hidden away for years. Ages in time.

"Hi there! So sorry I'm a bit late in saying hi! How can I help you today?" said a light female voice. Pierre spun around to stare at the woman and smiled warmly at her. She was pretty. With brown hair and warm eyes and a smile. Fuchsbau he said in his head. Fuchsbau. He smiled again. Hopefully she won't find out that I'm a Grimm and woge.

"Hello, I saw your store yesterday, but something came up and I didn't get a chance to come in." he said gesturing to the door and window. "I really like your store. It’s amazing."

"Thank you! I inherited this shop from my brother. He unfortunately passed away." She sighed

"Oh I'm so sorry. Well I'm glad a pretty lady like you got this shop!" They both laughed.

"Forgive me but I've never seen you before. New around town or just visiting?"

"Aha-I am new here, just moved with my cousin actually. I was walking around getting to know the town and saw your shop."

"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Portland! My name is Rosalee, Rosalee Clavert."

"Thank you! My name is Pierre, Pierre Burkhardt." They shook hands and Rosalee could feel a powerful energy coming from the young boy. She just smiled again.

"Something you were looking for? Anything I can help you with?"

"Ah yes I'm looking for some spices for cooking and making tea. "

"Well you've come to the right place! Here let me show you some spices and herbs." Rosalee showed Pierre her collection and she brought stuff from here and there down as well and they talked over different herbs for different things. Laughing here and there creating a comfortable relaxed atmosphere surrounding them. Almost as if they had been friends for a long time. Pierre looked back up at the lantern and had to ask,

"Is that lantern for sale?" He nodded towards the item.

"Ahhh-that lantern is for sale. It's one of my most oldest antiques in the shop and quite pricey."

"How much is pricey?"

"twenty three hundred dollars." Pierre just whistled and then looked back at the lantern. He turned to Rosalee and said,

"I'll take it my dear." She looked just shocked and sputtered a bit before going silent again. She then just nodded her head and left to take it down and began wrapping it up.

"So what brings you and your cousin here to old Portie?" She laughed out a bit.

"Just a fresh start for me and him. He got a job as being a detective for the police force." He watched her wrap up the item along with the other things he got. "It's nice here and peaceful. Beautiful really."

"Yeah Portland's amazing. You'll love it here though it has it's strangeness."

"Like every place does?" they both laughed. "Well I think that covers everything that I wanted for today."They went up to the register and Pierre paid for everything. Rosalee took a good look at him and thought to herself that he is something else. Someone powerful and could be dangerous. She'd have to be careful around him. She smiled at him again and said good bye.

\--------------------------------------

Sean stared at Nick through the blinds in his office. Just staring. Taking in every inch of the delicious man.  He's a strange one for sure. Unlike any other man he's met in his life. With the exception of that one guy in college who changed his life. Yet for the life of him he couldn't remember him. You'd think someone who changed your life for the better, made a huge impact on you; you would remember them in every detail. Burned into your mind. Something that would not, should not have be forgotten. However here he was, unable to remember him and being confused as hell.  He sighed and turned back to his desk. The blinds shooting up and shutting out most of the light. He sat down and contemplated continuing his work or continuing to watch his detective. He enjoyed the idea of the latter. But he knew he must continue. His eyes felt heavy from so much stress and over working.  He reached into his drawer and pulled out his phone and dialed in Ferdinand. He spoke into the speaker letting him know that his detective is aware of his presence he has to be careful. No matter what. He hung up and started signing papers that were pressing.

"Captain!" Sean jumped a bit and looked up at his detective.

"Yes?"

"Are you just bored in your office or do you usually stare at your policeman?" Sean looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Sean studied him and saw a flirtatious smile that made his stomach tighten.

"I always stare around the precinct. Making sure everyone is doing their jobs." He said firmly.

"Now Captain I would buy that if your eyes were actually moving around. Not staying in one place." Sean flushed a bit.

"Did you have something you wanted to say?"

"Yeah I did." Nick moved closer in to his office and shut the door. He moved towards Sean and sat down on his desk.

"Detective what are you d--" he was cut off as Nick leaned in and kissed Sean hard. His lips pressing against his in a heated kiss. Nick opened his mouth tongue teasing Sean's lips to open. He moaned into Nick's mouth and opened his lips. Nick's tongue slipped in and swirled around inside Sean's mouth moaning loudly. They parted panting hard.

"That was better than I imagined it could be." Nick said breathing heavily. "I've wanted to do this to you the first time I saw you." Sean began breathing harder,

"I thought you said you weren't hitting on me." Nick smiled at Sean.

"I lied." He leaned in again hands grasping his shoulders as he continued to kiss Sean. He lowered his hands feeling down Sean's shirt. Touching every ounce of muscle he could.

"You feel so good Sean." Nick whispered. "So good." His hands roamed lower towards the Captains pants. He gripped Sean's hard cock and began rubbing up and down.

"Damn your big," Nick muttered into Sean's lips, "Gonna be fun to put that in my warm, tight hole. Would you put it in me Captain?" Sean moaned loudly.

"Yesss," he hissed, "I would put it in you and rock you back and forth. I'd fuck you hard and fast, then sweet and slow having you on edge the entire time." He said biting into Nick's neck.

"Captain! Captain! Captain!" His name echoed around the room.

"Captain! Captain!" Nick shook his boss hard. And Sean woke up startled. "Are you alright sir? I've been trying to wake you for the past 10 minutes." Asleep? I feel asleep? When did I fall alseep?! Sean was beyond embarrassed. Passed out in his office having a very dirty dream of him and Nick getting it on. He was  beet red. "Are you doing alright? You look red. Do you have a fever?" Nick put his hand against Sean's forehead and he moved out of the detectives touch.

"I-I'm fine detective. Just long day. I'm going home for the day." Sean almost stood up until he realized he had a problem down there in the valley. "Uhm" he cleared his throat, "What did you need?"

"Oh here are the reports for the case we just wrapped up of the murders." Nick handed him the paperwork." That's all Captain" he nodded to Sean and left. Sean nearly died of embarrassment. Ok he said in his head just calm down. Think of old ladies in undies. Old ladies in undies. That did the trick. He stood up checking himself in his mirror and saw everything looked fine. He quickly left the office in a hurry all the while missing Nick smiling at him from his desk. Nick got a rush of what the Captain was dreaming when he touched his forehead. He didn't have to do anything it just came to him and heated up Nick's body as well.

"Sooo Captain. You fancy me huh?" Nick smiled wider like a Cheshire cat, "This is going to be interesting." Yes, he thought definitely interesting.


End file.
